Wireless local area networks (WLANs) may include an access point (AP) and one or more client stations. Various operating standards for WLANs include, but are not limited to, Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11a, 802.11ac, 802.11af, 802.11ah, 802.11b, 802.11g, and 802.11n. Some standards (e.g., 802.11n, 802.11ac, and 802.11ah) implement a mixed mode preamble.